Apples and Black Flames
by HeliX Sol
Summary: This is the story of how my brother got the mare of his dreams, Applejack, and every moment after. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Question

**GunHeliXmon: Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllo Earth and Equestria! I'm GunHeliXmon, and I'm here to tell you the story of how my big brother Z fell in love with a certain orange cowmare. Bro, mind telling the readers the disclaimer?**

 **Z: Sure, GunHeliXmon doesn't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Digimon, which he will be taking certain elements from. He only owns this story, my children, sorta, and specific Digimon used in this fic.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

[Play the MLP:FIM theme song]

{Z's POV}

I was walking through Ponyville with a sad look on my face. Why you ask? Because today was Hearts and Hooves Day, which on Earth would be called Valentine's Day. I hate this holiday, because of all the ponies walking around, giving each other cards, hanging out with their coltfriends and marefriends, going on and on about love and Super Special Someponies, it makes me sick, and it also reminds me of the fact that I'm alone, alone and have nopony to love or to love me.

Well, there is somepony I wish I could spend this holiday with, a certain orange mare with a blonde mane and tail, with her brown Stetson, and her ponytail, and those beautiful green eyes, like the leaves of an apple tree in the summer. Yes, I was in love with Applejack, the granddaughter of Granny Smith Apple, the matriarch of the Apple family.

I love her because she's strong, honest, caring, and that little country accent of hers really calms my heart of black flames, so ever filled with rage. Oh how I'd like to spend my life with her, so I won't be alone anymore, with that stupid empty castle, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful and all, and being royalty does have its perks, and my friends do come to visit, but usually to help solve problems with kindness in Equestria, but it's so black and dull, even with the silver highlights, and living their with just the echoes to keep me company, the echoes and, and the eggs, the eggs of my closest friends, my partners, who died long ago, and turned back into the eggs they hatched from before I met them, their names were, Guilmon X, Lopmon X, DemiDevimon X, and Lucemon X.

I miss them, every day I miss them, I just sit there alone and wait for them to hatch again. I know they will hatch whenever they are ready, but I just wish they would hurry up, I really do.

As I was thinking, I had subconsciously walked all the way to Sweet Apple Acres, the home of Applejack and her family. I looked out toward the orchard, and there she was, the mare of my dreams, " _Applejack_ ," I didn't realize that I said this out loud, so I jumped when I saw her turn and wave at me. The look in those beautiful eyes of hers, that said she was happy to see me.

"Hey Zodiac," she called over to me, "How ya doin'?"

My brain was turned to jelly when she said my name, so all I managed to say in response was, "Uh, uuuuh, I'm good now."

"Um, good to hear?" she said with a little uncertainty, I realized I was acting stupid, so I mentally slap myself with one of my wings.

{Applejack's POV}

Zodiac was actin' strange today, first he shows up unannounced, then he calls mah name, and when ah answer, he acts like he didn't know he said anything. Wonder what's goin' on in that chaotic royal head of his? Wait a doggone minute! Today's Hearts and Hooves Day! Was he actin' strange because he wanted to ask me on a date or somethin'? Maybe that's why he's starin' at me? Naw, he's the Prince of Kindness, he's probably just trying to be nice. Yeah that's it. I mean, why would a big'n'fancy alicorn prince like him want to go out on a date with an ordinary country earth pony mare like me? It's not like ah have a crush on 'em or somethin', heh heh, 'cause ah don't!

{Z's POV}

Why's she acting so nervous all of a sudden? I decided to break her from her thoughts by saying something, "Um, AJ."

"Uh, yeah!?"

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!"

"Uh, thanks. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day to you too! Ah got to go and finish harvesting apples so Granny can make some apple fritters."

"Apple fritters!? I love apple fritters! Let me help!"

"Uh, sure."

Oh, my, God! I can't believe I just asked to help AJ harvest apples! I'm hanging out with Applejack Apple! Yes!

{AJ's POV}

Did Zodiac, a PRINCE, ask to help harvest apples? Ah must be dreamin'.

{Z's POV}

I helped AJ by flying around and knocking down any apples that didn't fall when she kicked the trees, and we ended up harvesting more than enough apples to make apple fritters, we had enough apples to make apple butter too! Apple butter on apple fritters is much better than regular apple fritters. Yum!

When we finished harvesting apples we sat under AJ's favorite tree to watch the sunset from, because it was on a hill that overlooked almost the whole farm.

"Um, AJ?"

"Yeah Z?"

We just sat there for a second, and I could see several emotions in her eyes, I could see them because when you've lived concealing your emotions as long as I have, you get good at reading other ponies's emotions. And in her eyes I saw happiness, gratefulness, and love? She has love in her eyes!? Does she love me!?

"W-w-will y-you g-g-go out on a date with me?" I can't believe I just DID THAT!

{AJ's POV}

Did ah hear him right? Did he just ask me out on a date? I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. _"Say yes."_

Mah conscience was tellin' me to accept his request for a date, so ah did the only thing ah could think of to do at that point.

"Yes."

{Z's POV}

Yes! She said YES! Woohoo!I'ma goin' on a date with Applejack! "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You actually made me HAPPY on Hearts and Hooves Day!"

Wait, you mean you've never been happy on Hearts and Hooves Day? Why not?

There's the clincher, so I told her everything, about my partners, about how I've always been alone on this holiday of love, and about how I've felt about her, ever since the day I first met her, I had been madly in love with her. And then, she did what I had never thought would happen in a million years, she told me she felt the same way about me, and there's no way she would lie to me, she's the embodiment of HONESTY for crying out loud! I leaped for joy and flew in a loop the loop! When I landed AJ just chuckled, and did something I would never expect.

{AJ's POV}

Ah can't believe that Z has been alone on Hearts and Hooves Day every year, and that he's been in love with me ever since he met me! It's a dream come true! When he did a loop the loop in the air, I just chuckled, and then ah did somethin' that'd definitely surprise him.

Ah kissed him, ah kissed him, and it felt so good, mah brain turned to mush, mah heart raced, and ah felt noticeably warmer. Was it the fact that he was godly flames ponified? Ah didn't care, ah just felt amazin'

{Z's POV}

She kissed me, she KISSED me! I can't believe she actually kissed me! I was so happy that my body started heating up rapidly, which probably wasn't the best idea, except for the fact that my internal flames were heated by my happiness, passion, and love, so they weren't dangerous. I was so happy because I loved her, and I knew she loved me, so when we broke the kiss we were both reluctant to do so, but when we did we both ended the day with one single phrase.

"I love you"

 **GunHeliXmon: ~Sniff~ *Blows nose* I just love this story, I'm so happy for my BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever), he just got the best mare he could ever hope for, AJ is just the right mare for him. Isn't that right Cadence?**

 **Cadence: Yes it is.**

 **Z: Please stop, your embarrassing me. *Gets a blood-colored blush on his face***

 **AJ: Oh come on Zo-zo, don't be like that.**

 **Z: Okay, Applejackie.**

 **GunHeliXmon: Zo-zo, Applejackie? You two already have pet names for each other?**

 **Pinkie Pie: Woooooooohooooooooooo! AJ and Z are going on a date! *Grabs megaphone* HEY EVERYPONY! Z AND AJ ARE GOING ON A DATE!**

 **Everypony in Ponyville: ~Gasp~**

 **Rarity: ~Squeal~ Oh my Celestia! I can't wait to get you both ready for your date! You both are going to look positively wonderful!**

 **Z: Ain't no way I'm wearin' a tie! A tux is fine, but a tie is out of the question!**

 **Rarity: Oh don't be like that dahling! I'm going to put you in the most handsome black and silver flame-themed tuxedo I've ever made, and Applejack dahling, you're going to wear the most beautiful apple-themed dress as well! Meet me at the Carousel Boutique in an hour, and I'll get you ready for your date. Oh, I can't wait!**

 **Rainbow Dash: Alright AJ! Nice job scorin' a date with the Prince of Kindness! Let me tell you somethin' Z, you are a very lucky stallion, but if you break her heart, I BREAK YOUR FACE! You got that?**

 **Z: ~Gulp~ Eeyup!**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Awww, Z is going on a date with Applejack. Congratulations bro.**

 **Spike: Yeah Z! You da dragon!**

 **Fluttershy: *Mumbles quietly* Good job AJ.**

 **Discord: Did I hear correctly? My son is going on his first date?**

 **Z: Yes Dad.**

 **Discord: Oh boy! Let's take a selfie to remember this moment. *Holds up selfie stick***

 **GunHeliXmon: NO! No selfie sticks! They are DEMONS! And they belong in Tartarus!**

 **Celestia: Oh don't be like that HeliX, your father just wants a picture to commemorate this moment.**

 **GunHeliXmon: Alright Mom, but no selfie sticks, just a normal picture.**

 **Luna: I would like that as well, I do not trust these "selfie sticks" either.**

 **GunHeliXmon: Thank you Aunt Luna. Hey Shining, get your flank over hear! We're taking a picture!**

 **Shining Armor: Sounds good to me!**

 ***All get ready for picture***

 **All: Cheeeeeeeese!**

 **~Flash~**

 **GunHeliXmon: There, now we all have a way to remember this be-e-autiful moment. Anywho, please leave a review, if you flame me, it will not matter, for I am fire ponified/personified!**

 **All: Bye everypony! Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Preparations Part 1

**GunHeliXmon: Hey everypony, it's me, your old pal GunHeliXmon, I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, but I've been busy with Christmas with my family and school, but I'm trying to go as fast as I can, it doesn't help matters that I have been having writer's block and would appreciate any help and ideas you can provide. Anywho, this is chapter 2 of Apples and Black Flames, *Squeals excitedly* whoops, guess I got a little excited there. But wouldn't you? In this chapter we will be seeing how the preparations for Z and AJ's first date go!**

 **Z: Do you really have to do this?**

 **GunHeliXmon: YES!**

 **Z: Fine.**

 **Tobi: Hi everypony! My name is Tobi Zetsu Uchiha, and I'm GunHeliXmon's assistant/OC, and I will be popping up in all of his fanfics, both in the skits, and as a character! Oh, and here's my pet turtle George, say hello George.**

 **George: ~Yawn~**

 **Tobi: Ain't he just the cutest wittle toitle you ever did saw?**

 **Pinkie Pie: Hi guys!**

 **Tobi: *Blushes, turning a slight pink* H-h-hi, P-p-p-pinkie P-pie.**

 **Pinkie: I need to go to Sugarcube Corners, we should probably get the place ready for when Z and AJ go there for dessert tonight, anypony want to help?**

 **Tobi: ME!**

 **Pinkie: Great! And if you help out really well, I'll give you a month's supply of chocolate chip cookies, and we could probably hang out some time, and-Gummy-and-George-can-play-together-and-we'll-sing-songs-and-laugh-and-dance-and-just-have-such-a-great-time-that-maybe-you'll-ask-me-on-a-date-just-like-with-Z-and-AJ!**

 **Tobi: What was that last part?**

 **Pinkie: NOTHING! ~Squeee~ *Blushes* (~Phew~ He didn't catch it)**

 **GunHeliXmon: Anywho, let's get on with the disclaimer!**

 **Pinkie: GunHeliXmon in no way owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, if he did, this story and his other Digimon story would probably have been aired, and everypony would be able to see the awesomeness of the love between Z and AJ, HeliX-aka GunHeliXmon-and Fluttershy,-and me and Tobi-wobi!**

 **Tobi: What was that last part?! *Blushes so hard he was as pink as Pinkie***

 **Pinkie: NOTHING! *Blushes to the point she's as red as Big Mac***

 **HeliX: Okay, well, on with the show! If you want to just play the MLP:FIM theme song before reading, and picture the video however you want with the characters from this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Get Ready Ponyville, Preparations for the Big Date Start Now! Part 1**

 **[Z's POV]**

Oh god, somebody, I mean somepony-I'll never get used to that-kill me now! I have to deal with Rarity's rambling on and on about how I'm a prince, and that I have to dress proper, do this do that, don't do this don't do that, it's driving me insane! I don't care about how royalty is supposed to dress and act! All I care about is getting through this date with AJ without embarrassing myself.

Speaking of AJ, I looked to my right to see how well she's dealing with this, she seemed to be dealing with it well, I mean, she has lived in Ponyville dealing with Rarity's fashion nonsense far longer than me, but even she seems at her wit's end with how fancy the dress Rarity is making for her, it was so fluffy, it looked like a thousand-year-old dragon could use it as a pillow, and my tux is no better!

It's tighter than the ally I had to slip through just to catch a snake-a giant snake mind you-who was terrorizing a city! And there were so many actual silver buttons and buckles that I would probably look like a star if I tried to fly at night, I have had enough of this, I'm going to put my foot, er, hoof down!

But I was stopped when AJ said.

 **[AJ's POV]**

"Ah've had enough! Rarity, Z doesn't care that he's royalty, or that he's Princess Celestia's son for that matter, she did leave him, HeliX, and Twilight out in Equestria to hide them from anypony who would want to use their powers for evil, namely Tirek, although, that did end up happening anyway. But what Ah'm trying to say is, please try to hold back on the whole royal fashion thing, please, for me."

"Oh alright Applejack, I'll try to keep them nice yet simple, for my friend. Although, I am very excited that you're going to be dating a prince! I'm so proud of you, I'm sure if your parents were here, they'd be proud of you too. After all, it isn't every day that a prince actually falls in love with a farm mare. Now is it?"

"It sure isn't, and Ah'm happy. Ya'know, I just realized somethin'."

"And what would that be dahling?"

"Remember when Prince Blueblood came to Ponyville?"

"Oh yes, that was a positively dreadful day!"

"Ah know, but what Ah realized is that when Prince Blueblood said that he fell in love with me, Z got so steamin' mad that he actually had steam comin' outta his ears, and he looked like he was ready to give Prince Blueblood a literal royal beatdown!"

"Ha ha ha! I do remember that! He must have been so jealous!"

"Hmph, I still don't understand how that gut is supposed to be my freakin' cousin, he was a total loser, and a dumb one at that."

"Oh cheer up Z, at least you didn't have to worry about him, there was no way Ah was going to be with him when Ah was already in love with you, plus we're together now, what could be better than that?"

Ah couldn't quite hear what he said after that, but it sounded somethin' like "Getting married and having kids," Ah chuckled and then looked to see that while we were talkin' Rarity had somehow finished our knew outfits, and Ah have to admit, they were perty darn good!

 **[Z's POV]**

AJ was wearing a lovely blue and green dress with little apple shaped stitches along the skirt, she had a beautiful red apple hairclip that help her ponytail together, a new hat with a green hatband that matches her eyes with an apple clip.

My outfit consisted of a silver tuxedo that was actually good-looking yet still somewhat simple, it had black trim, black flames on the back, and a little pocket that had my cutie mark, the Crest of Kindness with a background of black flam, stitched into it, plus I had a nice pair of black rim shades with silver lenses, leaving my eyes visible, while allowing me to still look cool.

I kind of wonder how the human version of me is doing now that he is at Canterlot High with Bacon-Hair and the human versions of Mom, Aunt Luna, Twilight, HeliX and Tobi, AJ, Dashie, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy.

 **[Normal POV]**

In the other world, a pale-skinned (I'm going to have the human versions of the characters look a little more like people than they did in the Equestria Girls movies, changing their skin tones, while keeping their hair and eye colors, to more human skin tones, besides the skin tone of Big Mac, his skin tone made him look like a normal human) teenaged boy with silver hair, a black hoodie, and all black sunglasses that hid his orange eyes sneezed.

"You okay Z?" asked a tan-skinned girl wearing a familiar Stetson, she had blonde hair in a braided ponytail, green eyes, wore a white t-shirt, jorts (jean shorts), and a pair of brown cowgirl boots.

"Yeah, I'm okay AJ." He responded with a smile.

"Okay, let's get to the tree and watch the sunset with everyone else."

"Sure thing AJ."

And with that they continued on to meet their friends at their favorite tree to watch the sunset after another great day at school, all while holding hands.

 **[Z's POV]**

"Well thanks Rarity, we'll take these outfits home while we finish getting ready for our date tonight."

"Oh, you never did tell us were you will be taking AJ on a date to, or what you will be doing."

"Sorry Rarity, that's a secret, AJ will find out tonight, and you and everypony else who will not be at the restaurant, where we will walk, or at Sugarcube Corners, will find out afterwards."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to round up the gang and we'll follow you, just to see what's going to happen."

"Well if you're going to do that you'll have to get in line, my family, AJ's family, the CMC's, Dashie, and Spike, who'll have to go since Twilight is going, are already going to spy on us, Tobi and Pinkie won't help because their helping Mr. and Mrs. Cake get Sugarcube Corners ready for when we go there for dessert, and Fluttershy doesn't want to butt into our business, otherwise she would go since HeliX is going, but she has her animals to take care of, and everypony else who's _going_ to spy on us will be going in separate groups or alone. So unless you round up the Gossip Club or something, you're going to be spying on us _alone_. unless you run down to Twilight's castle and ask Spike if he'd go with you, which he will because in case you haven't noticed, he's had a crush, no wait, it's not a crush, I asked Cadence and she told me it was true, but he's head over heels in love with you! It's been that way ever since we came to Ponyville! So before you go snooping into somepony else's love life, you should probably get to know your "little Spikey-Wikey" a little better, because there a lot of things you don't know about him, he just might surprise you. I will not sit here and let you go around going gaga over every prince or rich boy you see while my nephew just sits there waiting for you to notice him, because if you keep doing what you've been doing, you're going to tear his heart to pieces and he's going to start taking things again, just like he did on his birthday, and he's going to give into his greed, because of the anger, hatred, and betrayal you put into his heart, and there's going to be no stopping him, the Spike we all, well almost all, know and love will be gone and dead, and in his place will be a ferocious, pony-eating dragon, who, as the reincarnations of the three original dragons, my siblings and I will have to kill! Do you want that to happen Rarity? Think about what I just said. Let's go AJ."

"Right behind ya."

 **[Rarity's POV]**

Is it true, does Spike really love me? I guess that makes sense, with the way he acts around me, the way he always tries to come to my rescue, how he always tries to help however he can. Oh my, I think I love Spike too!

 **HeliX: How will this turn out? Find out in the next chapter of Apples and Black Flames.**

 **Z: Rarity needed to see the truth.**

 **AJ: Yeah, but ya didn't have to make her see the truth that way. Did ya?**

 **Z: Yes. And I meant every word of what I said, about everypony spying on us, and about what would happen if she didn't realize her true feelings for Spike. Thanks for helping figure that out Cadence, all though it's a little early for you and Shiny to be spying on us already.**

 **Cadence: How did you know we were hear?**

 **Z: I'm the son of two of the most powerful beings in Equestria, plus I can sense emotions, so, no biggie.**

 **Cadence: *Just stares at him blankly.***

 **HeliX: Okie dokie, this is GunHeliXmon signing off, bye.**


	3. Preparations Part 2

**HeliX: Hey everypony, it's me, GunHeliXmon! *Snorts at semi-DBZ reference* Anywho, this is chapter 3 to Apples and Black Flames and I was wondering if anypony wanted to make an OC to put in this story for later events, specifically Z and AJ's wedding! *Wedding bells sound* Ah, music to my ears.**

 **Z: Shut up! How would you like it if I kept blabbin' on and on about YOU getting married to Fluttershy!**

 **Fluttershy: W-w-what?! *Blushes so hard she's redder then HeliX's fur and faints***

 **HeliX: Flutter-Chan! Damnit Z! Look what you've done! Flutter-Chan, please wake up, please! *Cries, tears fall onto Fluttershy's face***

 **Fluttershy: *Wakes up, stares into HeliX's big blue eyes***

 **HeliX and Fluttershy: *Lean in and kiss each other***

 **Z: *Jaw drops* ~Incoherent mutters~**

 **HeliX: *Pulls away reluctantly* Um, Bobcatmon, Disclaimer!**

 **Bobcatmon: *Walks in* But Daddy, I'm nyot supposed to appear until my chapter in Digimon: Nyeo Tamer Squad, nya. Why do I have to do the disclaimer anyways, nya, nya?**

 **HeliX: Because I said so! And if you don't, you won't get any vanilla ice cream for dessert tonight!**

 **Bobcatmon: Nyo vanyilla ice cream for dessert tonyight?! Okay I'll do it! GunHeliXmon does nyot own Digimon or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way shape or form! Nya!**

 **Chapter 3: Watch Out Ponyville, Preparations for the Big Date Start Now! Part 2**

 **[Z's POV]**

I flew home in a hurry, not wanting to waste any time, I needed to hurry, I had to make sure the reservation at the restaurant we were having dinner at was secured, make sure two seats are secure on the train to Canterlot, check with HeliX to find out if there are any Digimon suitable and willing to be AJ's partner, make sure that they are to arrive at the fountain in the courtyard outside of Mom and Aunt Luna's castle whenever I give the signal, and see if Tobi, Pinkie, and the Cakes have Sugarcube Corners ready when we get back to Ponyville and stop to get dessert, and be sure that once they're done with their spying, everypony is waiting at Sugarcube Corners to surprise Applejack and congratulate her on getting a partner Digimon.

Everything had to work out, or else my entire plan is ruined, if anything isn't right, the date won't be as special, I mean, it will still be special no matter what, but I just want to be able to show AJ how much she means to me and how much I care for, love, and cherish her. Everything has to be perfect!

As soon as I got to my bedroom balcony, I walked in through the window. I went straight to the phone which had my checklist ready beside it, Twilight somehow got me hooked on checklists. I dialed the number of the restaurant, I always found it strange how anypony was able to do that without fingers or hands, and waited for the receptionist to answer.

 _["Hello. Papa Bit's Pizza. Who am I speaking to?"]_ asked the over-bubbly mare at the other end of the line.

"Prince Virus Zodiac, Son of Discord and Princess Celestia, blah blah blah, yaddie yaddie yadda, etcetera etcetera."

 _["Oh, I didn't think it was really you at first Z, I thought that you might have been a prank caller. If you're calling about your reservation, don't worry, you don't have to make a reservation, not because your royalty or anything, but because we can never pay you back for what you did for us. Papa and I are grateful for the kindness you showed us, and the idea to open a pizzaria, ponies have been coming here for miles around, business is always good, partially because Papa and I are such good friends with you, with pictures to prove it. We've got a table saved for your date, and there are ponies lined up just to say you and the lucky mare. The funny thing is they think she's some stuck up aristocrat, they're going to be surprised to find out that the date is with Applejack Apple, one of your sister's friends, and a cowmare no less!"]_

"Yeah, I can't wait to laugh at their dumb faces, anyway, thanks Olive."

 _["You're welcome, Olive Bits signing off."]_

I checked reservation off on my list, "Okay, next up is to call the train station to check the tickets. It's been awhile since I last talked to Conductor Whistle."

I dialed up the train station and waited for the old stallion to pick up the phone and I heard an elderly, [ _"Hello? Who's there?"]_

"Old Man Whistle, are the seats secure for my date with Applejack?"

 _["Oh, it's you young Mr. Virus. Yes, there are two seats in the front car, first class, I know you hate flauntin' yer royal status, but as soon as I mentioned you and yer date, my brother Steam, the station master, demanded you be put in the best car. Sorry about that, kid."]_

"That's alright, see you when we get to the station, and tell Old Man Steam and Old Man Rail I said hey."

 _["Will do sonny, will do."]_

Train seats, check. Next up, partner. I decided to do something a little more personal than the phone to call my brother, our mental link, my siblings and I have always had this triplet bond, which allowed us to communicate by thought.

' _HeliX, hey HeliX.'_

' _Yeah, you callin' to see if I got a partner for AJ?'_

' _Yep, so did any stand out/volunteer?'_

' _Yeah, one, a Palmon X.'_

' _Good, I remember Mimi Tachikawa, the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, had a normal Palmon as her partner.'_

' _Exactly, that's why it was perfect.'_

' _And does she know the plan, and the signal?'_

' _Yes and yes.'_

' _Good. Gotta go.'_

' _Bye.'_

Partner, check. Next phase, party time.

Before I could dial the phone, it began to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Z, it's me, Pinkie! Ha! I rhymed!"_

As usual, Pinkie had somehow read my mind, or maybe she had Tobi used a clone to spy on me, whatever, I wanted to talk to her anyway.

" _Don't say anything, I'm going to answer you're question! Sugarcube Corners is ready and waiting for the big party! Your welcome!"_

And, she hung up the phone, well, everything was going according to plan. _'I wonder how AJ is doing.'_

 **[Sweet Apple Acres, AJ's POV]**

~ACHOO!~

Ah just sneezed, Ah wonder if Z's thinkin' of me.

Now, all I got to do is just finish mah chores, which shouldn't take too long since Big Mac, Applebloom, and even Granny are helpin' out so Ah can get ready for mah date later. Mah heart was beatin' like a heard o' buffalo just thinkin' about it. Ah wonder where we'll go to eat, he said a restaurant back at the Carousel Boutique when he blew up on Rarity, hope she's okay.

 **[Twilight's Castle, Rarity's POV]**

I was standing outside my dear friend Twilight Sparkle's castle, arguing with myself over whether or not I should try to ask Spike out on a date sometime. _'Come on Rarity! Why are you even questioning whether or not you can do this?! You've asked plenty of stallions out why is this any different?!'_

' _ **It's different because Spike is a dragon! This is uncharted territory, nopony has ever even thought of this before! For all you know, everypony could hate you for this!'**_

' _No nopony will hate me, everypony else knew about how Spike was in love with me apparently, and Zodiac consulted Princess Cadence on whether or not it was just a crush or if he was actually in love with me, and she said he was in love with me, she must have known about my subconscious love for the handsome little purple dragon.'_

' _ **Good point'**_

"Hey Rarity. What are you doing here? You didn't get called for a friendship problem, the map didn't start flashing, and my internal flames didn't react to any of the Elements of Harmony. So why are you here? Wait, don't answer, I can tell by the look on your face that my brother dropped the bomb on you. So, are you here to try to let my son down easy, which will fail miserably, dooming you, half of Equestria, and Spike, or are you here to because you finally realized that deep down inside, you feel the same way about Spike as he does for you?"

"Alright Twilight, I'm here because I really do feel the same way about Spike, I never knew it until earlier today, so I've come to ask Spike if he would like to go out on a date sometime."

"WHAT?!" came a blood-curdling scream from one of the higher floors of the castle. And Spike came zooming down from what I assume is his bedroom. "Did I hear that correctly? Did Rarity just say that she wants to go out on a date with me?!"

"Yes Spike, I did just say that. I love you Spikey-Wikey."

"WOOHOO! YES! I would love to go out on a date with you! We can go to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Oh Spike, I would love to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with you! I don't care what the stuffy aristocrats think about my love life or how I look, the only thing I care what they think about is my outfits."

"You're outfits always look good, especially the ones that you wear."

"Oh thank you Spike, I love you."

"I love you too." We leaned in and kissed. When we broke for air, we smirked to see that Twilight was crying.

"I'm so proud of you Spike. You've made me the proudest mother in the world."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."

I just remembered that Twilight hatched and raised Spike. "Oh, I always forget that you hatched and raised Spike, so that means when we get married, you'll be my mother-in-law."

"Oh no. I can't deal with that, first the stupid council complains that I had legally made Spike my son before I became the Princess of Friendship, and it didn't help matters much that it was revealed that Z, HeliX, and I are the children of Princess Celestia and Discord, making Spike a prince on two fronts. Now a renowned designer is going to be my daughter-in-law, those idiots are gonna flip!"

"Mom, please don't freak out, it's going to be fine, you've battled your corrupted aunt, one of the two most powerful alicorns, your father, a powerful spirit of chaos, and not to mention Tirek, the single greatest threat Equestria has ever seen, along with the Sirens, if Tirek couldn't absorb powers, the Sirens would cause him to write his own death sentence. How bad can a bunch of stiffs be compared to that?"

"Spike, what you don't understand is that in all those battles, I had my brothers and friends with me, against the stupid counsel, we each have to deal with them on our own. HeliX goes in alone, Z goes in alone, Mom goes in alone, Aunt Luna goes in alone, Cadence,"

"I get it, you all go in alone, I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with them yet."

"I just hope Applejack and Zodiac are doing alright on their date, it is time for them to head to Canterlot, we need to hurry if we want to catch the train, Rarity, Spike, let's go!"

 **[Ponyville Train Station, Z's POV]**

I helped AJ onto the train like a gentlepony, and we took our seat in the first class front car. Everypony was giving us funny looks, I wanted to burn them all until there was nothing left, stupid stiffs, judging me like I'm some pig at a state fair, all because I'm on a date with a farm mare, and sitting with her in first class no less! Why don't they just mind their own business?

"I hope this train ride goes quickly, I mean it is funny to see them try to figure out why I'm sitting here next to you, and why you're here in first class at all. But I've been judged my whole life because of something that was out of my control, I hate seeing other people being judged by how they look, their race, their social status, I mean, we should really be judged by our personalities and how we treat others, not by something stupid like who's Cutie Mark is the best! I can't wait to just get to Canterlot, go to the restaurant, eat, and do everything else I planned for tonight!"

"Okay, but can ya please just calm down? You're burnin' your seat."

"Hm? Oh come on! Why does this always happen to _ME_?! And what are all of you stuck up snobs looking at?! You do know that I could make your lives a living nightmare right?"

What surprised me was the fact that AJ suddenly slapped (kicked?) me in the face.

Y'all need to calm down, you're scarin' the other passengers, not to mention that you were startin' to catch on fire."

I looked at my tux and saw one of my coattails was burning, I thought Rarity was supposed to make my outfit fire-proof! Gah! I quickly extinguished the flames using my magic and grumbled about a certain mare who only cares if an outfit looks good, not if it's durable. And I could have sworn I heard a familiar sneeze. Oh well, as long as we get to Papa Bit's with no trouble, things should run smoothly. I hope.

 **HeliX: Well the stage is set, now we just have to wait and she how well the date itself goes, will it go according to plan? Find out next time on Apples and Black Flames! Chapter 4: Well That Could've Been a Disaster.**

 **Z: Rarity, didn't I tell you after the first chapter to make my tux FIRE-PROOF?**

 **Rarity: Um, I think so.**

 **Z: Then why DIDN'T you?!**

 **Spike: Hey, Uncle Z, don't yell at my girlfriend!**

 **Z: At least something went good so far.**

 **Bobcatmon: Cousin Spike has a girlfriend? Sugoi! Cool! I wish had a girlfriend, one who likes to eat anything with fish, cream, or milk in it. Nyot a vegan, I don't want to have fights over what to eat, I'd lose my fur and go bald! I don't wannya be bald! Nya! T_T**

 **HeliX: Okay, please review, leave OC names, and Cyber cookies to whoever can guess who will be waiting for Z when he gets home from his date. GunHeliXmon out, PEACE!**


End file.
